


The Deal

by appandolini



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appandolini/pseuds/appandolini
Summary: Katherine's search for the moonstone leads her to Damon, but stubborn as always, he refuses to give it up. Katherine decides to resort to more violent means to get what she wants. She'll do anything to get what she wants….
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the basis of the plot.

Damon sat at the foot of his bed, fiddling with the small opalescent stone. _What is so special about this stone that would warrant Katherine Pierce wanting it?_ Damon didn't know the answer, but he did know that if she wanted it, he would stop at nothing to keep her from finding it. 

"What did Katherine have to say?" Stefan walked into Damon's room, arms crossed. Katherine had come by the house earlier trying to convince Damon it was in his best interest to hand it over.

"She said she wanted the stone. I said no." Damon smirked at his brother's disapproving look, "Oh come on. You really think we should give it to her?"

"No Damon, I think we need to keep it as far away from her as possible, but you know Katherine. She'll do terrible things in order to get what she wants. What if she goes on a killing spree because we didn't give her the stone? What if she goes after Elena?" At this, the mischievous look fell from Damon's face. Elena was their weak spot, and Katherine knew it. If they didn't give her the moonstone, Elena could end up dead.   
"Stefan, you're contradicting yourself. What would you have me do?" Damon looked at his brother, his inquisitive blue eyes scanning Stefan's face.

"I think….we need to end this." Stefan looked up at Damon, his expression confused as he waited for his brother to elaborate, "I think that Katherine won't stop until she gets what she wants, and since we can't let that happen, we have to end it."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Damon's hopeful expression annoyed Stefan, but he knew it was the only way.

"Yes…. We have to kill Katherine."

\----------

"So what's the big plan? Stake her by surprise? I thought you said Katherine was always 3 steps ahead, how are we going to pull this off?" Elena asked, unsure that this was the right move, or the safe one. If they failed, Katherine would kill everyone, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline…..She didn't want to risk the fallout. If they were going to do this, it would have to be faultless. 

"We haven't gotten that far, but if we don’t do this, she'll kill everyone anyway to get the stone." Damon said, seemingly reading her mind. She looked into his eyes, trying to decipher the thoughts behind them. Damon was exceedingly hard to read, it annoyed her, but it was a staple of his mysterious façade. 

"Okay, so again, I ask: How are we going to pull this off?" Elena turned to Stefan. He didn't look as giddy as his brother. She knew Stefan didn’t enjoy killing people, but could Katherine Pierce really be counted as 'people'?

"We're thinking of offering her the stone. To meet to give it to her, and when she shows up…..we kill her." As Stefan spoke, Elena thought she could hear a twinge of remorse in his voice. Evidently Damon could hear it to based on his response. 

"Yes, because Katherine is a conniving bitch who deserves to die. Plus," he went to stand next to Elena, "if Katherine wants to moonstone it's not to decorate her condo. It means she has other plans, and there is no way they can be good, so realistically, we're saving ourselves the trouble of having to kill her later when she does something so unspeakably horrible that we could've ended right here, right now." Elena heard his words, and although she didn't like it…..she knew they were true. Whatever Katherine was planning with the moonstone, it couldn't be good.

"Ok, but Katherine has been around for a long time, won't she see the danger a mile away?" Elena looked to Damon who nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, so, we need to make sure that she believes she won't be in any danger when she comes to collect, which is why Stefan is going to set up the meet." Damon smirked at his brother who simply stared at his shoes. Elena looked at Stefan and felt a pang of jealousy. As soon as she felt it she knew it was ridiculous. Stefan didn't love Katherine, but she knew, given their history, Stefan was Katherine's weak spot. Elena looked away from Stefan, embarrassed.

"You on the other hand," Damon, breaking the tangibly awkward silence, "need to stay as far away from the danger as possible. Go on a little family road trip until we finish the job. Can’t have any last minute hostage situations when we're about to claim our victory." Even though Elena wasn't looking at him, she could almost hear Damon's devilish smirk as he spoke. 

Elena whirled around to face him, "No way! If you guys are going to kill Katherine I'm going to be here when you do." Damon looked at her, the look of surprise brought her satisfaction. Unfortunately it was short lived.

"Elena, exactly what do you think you'll be able to do? Fill the role as helpless victim when Katherine rips your head off? Face it, you aren't any help here, the only way you can help is to get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible." He walked towards her, each step dripping with confidence and cockiness, "Leave the 500 year old bitch to us." Damon stood, inches from Elena. Although they weren't touching, she could feel his warmth. For a dead guy, he could've fooled her. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right Elena," Stefan moved to put his hand in her shoulder, turning her away from his brother to face him, "You'd be putting yourself in unwarranted danger. You, Jenna, and Jeremy should go to the lake house and stay there until we give you the 'ok'." Elena looked into his eyes, he was steadfast and serious. She sighed, knowing she lost this argument.

"Fine, just promise you'll be careful?" She reached up to hold his face, her eyes full of concern.

"I promise." Stefan leaned down and kissed her gently. Damon groaned, obviously put off by this display. "Ugh ok, now that that's settled, I'm going to plot before this turns into Fifty Shades of Stefan." He sighed defiantly and stalked off to his room. 

Elena giggled as Stefan stroked her cheek, "I thought he would never leave." Her smile lit up her face, and Stefan could feel his heart quicken. She was so beautiful, obviously much like Katherine, considering they shared a face, but there was something more to her beauty. She was so innocent and kind, it made her so much more desirable than her evil doppelgänger. 

"You should go home, start packing. The sooner you are safe, the sooner we can end this whole nightmare." Stefan didn't want her to leave, but he knew it would be short lived. He would see her again, and when he did, Katherine would be gone. 

Elena sighed playfully, "Fine, but I want you to keep me updated. If you're forcing me to sit this one out, I still want to be kept in the loop." She looked worried as she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking gentle loops against his scalp. 

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

\-----------

"Stefan, is this a booty call? Because I'd be happy to oblige." Katherine's voice over the phone was playful, Stefan swallowed.

"Actually, I'm calling to let you know, I have the moonstone. Damon doesn't know I took it but he will soon. I suggest you come pick it up before he finds out it's missing." Stefan tried to keep his voice steady, knowing if he didn’t sell this, the plan failed and Katherine wouldn't show.

"Oh really……And how can I be sure that you and your brother don't have some feeble plan to try and ambush me when I come to collect?"

"Because I'm not my brother. I don't condone senseless killing, and I want you to be out of Mystic Falls and out of my life for good."

"Don't hurt my feelings Stefan, I know the only reason you're with my weak little doppelgänger is to hold a spot for me." She said matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious. 

"Oh Katherine, you know the only thing I want is to see you gone, so are you going to come get this thing or not?" Stefan brushed off her words, trying to settle the deal.

"Fine. I'll be over soon, but if I see one sign of trouble, the deal's off and I find some innocent towns-person to drain. Maybe I'll start with Elena's exasperating little brother……what's his name" her voice exuded sarcasm, "Jeremy! He's so adorable, how would Elena feel if I ripped out his throat."

"Give it up Katherine. Just come get this thing and get the Hell out of our lives." Without waiting for some witty response, he hung up the phone. 

"Alright, the line is out, now we finish the job." Damon, who had been listening the whole time, stood up from the couch and sauntered towards his brother.

"She's on her way. You ready?" Stefan looked to his brother.

"Of course! Are you? I don't want you screwing this plan because of some last minute stroke of pity."

"I won't, she's a danger to everyone, especially Elena." Damon looked deeply into his brother's eyes, looking for weakness or doubt. 

"Alright then, no going back. I better make myself scarce." Damon flashed a mischievous smile as he turned out of the room.

Moments later, a knock rang through the house. Katherine was here.

\--------

"Stefan, looking handsome as always." Katherine strolled into the house, passing Stefan, scanning the room, searching for possible threats.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Stefan spoke with annoyance, his disdain towards her plain in his voice.

"Sure, but first, I wondered if we might rehash our old flame? It can't be completely snuffed out. I know, inside, you still love me." She moved to touch his face, but he pulled away. She dropped her hand to her side, her irritation made Stefan smirk. 

"Oh Katherine, here I thought you were so insightful……you're slipping."

"Fine, if you really just want to do business, then let's do business. Where's the stone?" She stared at him, her expression mixed with annoyance and her usual playfulness. 

"It's right next to your conscious." Damon materialized behind Katherine who wheeled around just quick enough to stop Damon's hand from driving a stake in her heart. She pushed hard against his body, sending him flying against the bookshelf. She turned to face Stefan, rage taking over her face as she advanced on him. Stefan stumbled, tripping over the corner of the couch. Katherine continued her path, grabbing Stefan by the neck and hurling him against the stair banister. 

"You know, I really thought you two would be smarter than this. I think I've changed my mind, I won't start with Jeremy, I'll kill Elena first, slowly and painfully, and I'll be sure to let her know it was because of you." Damon had risen after his fall and ran at Katherine, a murderous look in his eye. Katherine smiled as she prepared to defend herself. Before Stefan could call out, Katherine punched her hand through Damon's chest, he gasped as she wrapped her fingers around his heart, feeling it beat rapidly, frightfully. 

"Oh Damon, you should know by now, I will kill you both, and although killing Stefan would give me pause, I wouldn't hesitate to rip your heart out." She jerked her hand down, forcing Damon onto his knees. He panted, unable to speak as she squeezed mercilessly.

"STOP! Please! Don't do this!" Stefan spoke urgently, fearing he would have to watch his brother die. Damon looked at his brother, his icy blue eyes filled with fear and hatred, as he looked deeper, Stefan could see sorrow. He looked at Katherine's hand in his brother's chest, he tried to find the words to get her to spare him, but he feared nothing would stop her from destroying the last of his family. 

"I warned you Stefan, any missteps, and you would regret it. I wonder if you'll be so disrespectful if I kill your brother."

"You bitch," Stefan started but was interrupted by Katherine.

"You know what Stefan, I'm tired of this." She twisted her hand, causing Damon to scream in agony. She was going to kill him.

"Katherine please!"

"The moonstone Stefan!"

"Okay! Ok, just……please…..don't…." he couldn't even finish the sentence. He saw her expression and quickly moved to retrieve the stone. 

Damon groaned, Katherine looked down at him, he looked as though he were about to pass out. She squeezed tighter, reveling in his gasps. She could feel his heart in her hands, beating pitifully. She knelt in front of him, keeping a firm grasp, her other hand moved to his throat, choking him. She brought his eyes to hers.

"Oh Damon, you used to be so kind, so gentle. What happened?" She stared into his blue eyes, she used to be so dazzled by those eyes, back when he was so innocent and sweet.

"You killed that Damon a long time ago."

"Oh please, I didn’t kill you, your father did. Talk about daddy issues."

"You know what I mean…..you had no intention of a life together……you manipulated me, Stefan…..for what? Some sick game?" He panted out each word, unable to breathe with Katherine literally holding his life in her hands. She gripped his neck tighter, feeling his rapid pulse under his soft, pale skin. Damon's blood ran down in streams around her wrist.

"A girl can’t have a little fun?" She spoke so close to him her lips grazed his cheek. She smiled as he tried to escape her grasp. Before she could say another word, Stefan reappeared, the stone gripped in his hand.

"Let him go." Stefan looked to his brother, he was fading fast, he couldn't stay conscious for much longer.

"Stefan, you are in no position to negotiate," she let go of Damon's throat and stood, digging her nails into Damon's heart, more blood dripping from his chest. His eyes fluttered as he fought to stay awake, whimpering at Katherine's grip. 

"Fine, okay." Stefan moved towards Katherine, the moonstone in his outstretched hand. He walked slowly so as not to alarm her, trying to keep her from tearing his brother's heart from his chest. He placed it gingerly in her hand. Katherine held up the stone to the light, as if she were inspecting it to see if it was the true moonstone. She sighed triumphantly.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" She turned her gaze to Damon, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. 

"You have the stone, now let him go." He couldn't hide his obvious distress. 

"Why do you care so much Stefan? Is it because in the end, this is your fault?" Stefan stared at her, "I know the truth, Damon wouldn't be here right now if you'd let him die like he wanted all those years ago." She smiled at the look of disgust on Stefan's face. "And to answer your question Damon" she turned her gaze to the vampire knelt at her feet, "I did manipulate you, but I did truly love Stefan, you were just…..a perk. I can’t deny your appeal" She stroked his black hair, feeling him squirm under her touch, "but it was Stefan that had my heart." She giggled, "But it looks like I've always had yours." She squeezed relentlessly, Damon's eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward, Katherine caught him in her arms, and Stefan moved toward then urgently.

"Not one more step." Katherine warned. She held Damon, limp in her arms, she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the fact that he couldn’t move to stop her.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan watched in horror at Katherine's show of power. She laid Damon on his back, her hand still grasping his heart. 

"Besides my family being wiped out and having to live on the run for 500 years? I guess the gnawing insecurity that you could love a girl that looks exactly like me, but have no lingering feelings for the real me." Her smile was filled with arrogance. Stefan looked at Damon. His eyes began to open lazily and he could see the blue through is dark lashes. He groaned as he tried to move under Katherine's grip. She looked down at him, an evil look glinted in her eyes. 

"I need a promise Stefan, if I leave Damon alive" Stefan flicked his eyes back to Katherine, "I need you to promise to stay out of my way. Otherwise, I'll come back and finish the job." Damon tried to release Katherines grasp on him, to which she simply pushed deeper, he gasped and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Okay, fine, whatever, just please…..let him go." Stefan was desperate. He didn’t know if this was a trick, or if she would risk letting Damon go, knowing he would still try and kill her anyway.

Katherine sighed and pulled her hand from Damon's chest. Stefan gasped, until she saw her hand, bloody……but empty. Damon coughed, trying to regain his breath, he rolled over as he dry heaved all the tension that had built up in his body. Katherine stood up, satisfied with her work, she sauntered out of the house, but not before giving Stefan a triumphant look. As soon as she walked out, Stefan was at his brother's side in a second, his hand on Damon's back, trying to help him breath. Damon tried to stand, but lost his balance. 

"Hey, hey, take it easy, you lost a lot of blood." Stefan rubbed Damon's back, trying to bring him comfort. He was so filled with relief. He pushed away his thoughts of losing him, and instead helped him to the couch. 

"Why'd she do that?" Damon sputtered, waiting for his wound to heal.

"She's a vindictive bitch, what else do you expect." Stefan tried his best at humor to add some levity to the situation, but he was still on edge.

"No not that," Damon paused, regaining his breath, "why didn't she kill me?" Damon looked at Stefan, his blue eyes searching Stefan's.

Stefan looked at his brother, "Maybe, because she knew……if she killed you, I would never forgive that. She wouldn't have a chance with me." Damon looked down, massaging his chest. "Which is ridiculous considering she thinks she would ever have a chance with me again." Stefan smiled, trying to console his brother, but he knew those words hurt for a different reason. Damon had spent the last hundred+ years longing for Katherine, loving her. Only to find out that she not only didn't reciprocate those feelings, but she had never loved him. She was only using him. Manipulating him. Taking advantage of his naivety and his ability to love unconditionally. And the fact that she loved his brother made all that so much more painful. 

"Yeah……maybe." Damon sighed, his healing finally taking full affect. "So what now? She's got the moonstone thanks to our colossal failure…….what do we do now?" Damon looked at his brother, his eyes gave away his hopelessness.

"I guess, we just pray that whatever her plan with the moonstone is……it doesn't affect us."

"And what if it does?" Damon stood, still rubbing his chest.

"I don’t know." Stefan looked at Damon who sighed and walked off, feeling the hopelessness they both shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! New to fan-fiction, any comments or critiques would be appreciated :)


End file.
